Skullgirl Christina
by G-Power
Summary: Christina is the daughter of Cerebella and Jason who possesses a Living Weapon Hat, Vice-Verso that possesses powerful muscles similar to Vice-Versa. Admiring for her attractive strength and alluring curves, she goes out for obtaining the Skull Heart for her parents. With Vice-Verso, she serves her parents as a famous fighter when not performing in her concerts.
1. Chapter 1

After killing Ms. Fortune to obtain the Life Gem and the Skull Heart, Cerebella was still gloomy about crushing Ms. Fortune's body into nothingness. Later on, she uses the Skull Heart to wish Ms. Fortune alive and the two has become friendly rivals with each other. Days later, Cerebella was greeted to an handsome animal tamer and knife thrower named Jason by Vitale and both of them tried to win each other's' hearts. The two were married and gave birth to a girl named Christina. Cerebella and Jason were still continuing to become the soaring duo of the Cirque des Cartes. They hope that their daughter will share the same thing until they found out she has a voice like a singing siren. They both know that she will do something better for the world.

Years later, Christina was now a famous eighteen year old girl who is singing at her Dazzler Star concert. The crowd were shouting and cheering for their attractive star, watching Christina performing one of her most popular songs and waving at them.

"Ladies and gentleman!" the announcer spoke on the microphone. "The moment you're waiting for! You star singer of ultimate power and beauty! And mistress of the living weapon, Vice-Verso! The star from the big top! CHRISTINA!"

"We love you, Christina!" the crowd shouted. Each of them uses their cameras to snap pictures of their fabulous star. "You're awesome! Do an encore!"

When the concert was over, Christina walked to her fans to sign some autographs and headed to her dressing room where she spotted her parents bringing smiles on their faces. She was surprised to see them, but was remaining confident for her status.

"Mom! Dad!" Christina squealed. "Did you two see my performance? I practiced my singing vocals and added the cool voices to my songs."

"We love it, darling." Cerebella said with a smile. "That hat of yours and performances were fantastic."

"Can we speak with you for a moment?" Jason asked.

"Sure." Christina smiled.

Back in the Cirque Flying Fortress, Christina was wondering what her parents provided for her. Maybe she'll get a record deal or invite into one of those fabulous and glamorous parties. Whatever her parents have to tell her, she was ready to hear it.

"So what do you guys want to tell me?" Christina asked.

"The new Skullgirl was born and she has wielded the power for the Skull Heart." Cerebella stated.

"Skull Heart?" Christina echoed in faint whisper.

"It is a object that make a wish if your heart is pure." Cerebella explained. "If not, you'll transformed into the Skullgirl."

Christina was shocked but remain confident. "Oh my. what can I do?"

"You must pursue her and reclaim the Skull Heart from her at any cost for your own fate." Jason said. "Understand?"

"Consider it done, daddy!" Christina replied with a wink.

With that, she jumped out of the flying fortress and left on her incredible journey.


	2. Chapter 2

Arriving at New Medrian, Christina finds the illustrious city perfectly sophisticate and gorgeous. She continues to walk until she bumped into a girl. She got up and stared at her purple parasitic hair as well as her outfit of a dark purple short dress with white trim with ankle dark purple boots. Christina finds her very useful for her next pop music.

"Hey, I'm sorry." The girl apologized. Her eyes glittered and her smile grew tighter. "The famous Christina! I'm Christine! I'm your biggest fan!"

"How nice." Christina replied with a smile. She got into her battle stance as Vice-Verso pull up his fists. "But if you battle me, I'll let you sing for my next music."

"You're on!" Christine replied.

Christine's hair shaped into all kinds of knives and attacked Christina at once, but Christina dodged and Vice-Verso thrusts his hands out and spins it around in a larger radial 360 degree motion. Christina got up on her feet and curled as a sharp spike ball, and begins to roll towards Christina. Quickly, Christina grabs Christine and proceeds to mercilessly smash her to a big knockout.

"Thanks for the fight." Christina grinned, throwing an invitation at Christine's hair. "Meet me at the Medici Tower for some music group together. See you there." She then walked to her next location.

Christine slowly got up and walked away with a smile at the invitation that Christina gave her.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, Christina has arrived at the Little Innsmouth where she saw a large population of the fish-like Dagonian people and saw her best friend catgirl talking some of her Dagonian friends. Christina walked up behind her friend while the catgirl waved her fiends good-bye.

"Hey, Kimlinh!" Christina greeted. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Kimlinh replied with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to find and return the Skull Heart for my parents." Christina explained.

"A singer attitude of power and fame." Kimlinh smiled. "Let me guess. You're gonna wish for being the number one singing sensation."

"Maybe." Christina replied with a shrug.

"Heh." Kimlinh smirked as she got into her fighting stance, "Let's see which one of us is worthy for it."

Kimlinh takes off her head and roll it towards Christina, but Christina jumped and Vice-Verso thrusts his arm in a pronated muscle flex position. Kimlinh called her head back and swiftly tries to attack Christina by delivering several kicks and scratches. Christina immediately ended the battle as she swings Kimlinh before smashing her to the ground.

"I have to admit, Christina." Kimlinh groaned, getting up from the ground. "You are worthy for the Skull Heart. Say "hi" to your parents for me. I'm heading to catch me some food. Ciao!"

"See ya later!" Christina called with a wave. "The Skullgirl is at the Grand Cathedral. I'll defeat her and take the Skull Heart back to my parents."


	4. Chapter 4

In the meantime, Christina has arrived at the Maplecrest and was halted by a group of troops called the Black Eregets. A girl with long dark red hair walked up towards Christina.

"Sorry, superstar." The girl spoke. "My name is Erin and you're not allowed to permit here."

"Sorry, but…" Christina said carelessly. She got into the battle stance. "…I don't care."

"You have been warned." Erin reminded.

Erin uses her umbrella to stab at Christina fiercely, but Christina's Vice-Verso swings his arms around in a large radical 360 motion that seriously damage Erin. Erin begins to use her umbrella to fire energy bullets toward Christina, but Christina swiftly dodged and spins Vice-Verso with all of her might that cause him to tornado spin on Erin, knocking her out.

"I love the fight, Sergeant." Christina smirked. "But…I've gotta go. See ya!"

With Erin seeing Christina running away, she returns to her troops for more protection.


	5. Chapter 5

Opening the doors from arriving at the Grand Cathedral, Christina was amazed by the stained glass windows, but froze when she saw Kimlinh being held by a teenage nurse and a teenaged nun. The nurse was examined Kimlinh's feline body while the nun was extremely confused of her friend's work.

"The feral's body was mutated from her mother's life gem. Simply amazing. I'll perform more tests." The nurse said.

With that sentence, Christina stepped forward.

"Hands off the cat!" Christina yelled, covering her best friend. "She's my friend."

"Did you hear that, kitty cat?" the nurse said, gazing at Kimlinh. "The singer has come to save you!" Then, she gritted her teeth at Christina. "I'm Laura. Sorry, but we have a lot of playtime to do in the lab. Charlotte! We have work to do!"

Charlotte opened her mouth impracticably wide and revealed herself as a distorted figure of flesh and teeth. Laura releases a perfect replica of Christina except her hair was blonde, her eyes were sky blue, and wore a black-red leotard with black ruffed ankle boots with three red diamonds patterns. And the hat was also red with three black diamonds. The trio got into their fighting stances once Christina was ready to rumble.

Christina charged towards her replica and Vice-Verso thrusts his arm out in a muscle flex position. But the replica dodged the attack and grabs Christina to mercilessly smash her into the ground until she tosses her with Christina in his grasp skyward and ends it with her hat forcefully impaling Christina on a giant sword that the replica balances on one foot. Getting back up her feet, Christina swings her replica around before smashing her hard to the ground that knocked her out. Laura jumps in and tries to kick Christina with various tools, but Christina lifts up a chuck of ground and tosses it into the air that winds up and jettisons it at Laura, turning it into a diamond in the process and Laura was easily defeated.

"I suspect a great battle between the two of you." Christina smirked, gazing at the defeated Laura and her replica. She slowly begins to gaze at Charlotte. "Ready when you are."

Charlotte has shapeshift into Christine, Kimlinh, Erin, and Laura to attack the swiftly Christina. Christina got up and Vice-Verso swings his arms ground in a large radical 360 motion. Charlotte slithered up and transform into a giant mouth-like hand that quickly grabbed Christina and squeezed her tightly to full damage. Christina then uses Vice-Verso to hold Charlotte by her waist and he gave her various powerful slaps to knock her out.

"That'll show you all that nobody between me and my missions!" Christina shouted. She looked around to find Kimlinh but she's nowhere in sight. "Where's Kimlinh? I bet she's snuck off."

"Your friend has entered the catacombs." Charlotte said, getting up and revert back to her human nun form. "The Skull Heart can give you anything you desire even the fame of your power. Hurry and you can take it."


	6. Chapter 6

With Charlotte's words, Christina had entered into the catacomb and finds a bizarre blue light coming from a teenage silver-haired girl who is waiting for her. She was sitting on the throne made of bones where there was a field of skulls around her. She seemed to be a thirteen years old and had gray hair with skulls beautifying her hair to keep her ponytail curly and neat. She's also wearing a mid-thigh length tight dark green dress and knee-length dark green boots and had a blue light hanging on of her back. Keeping in with her killer status, she carries a blue feather fan made out of bones. Her eyes were bloody red, but it has the outline of a semi skull in both pupils. She stares calmly at Christine once she walked in the middle of the room.

"I know you're down here, Kimlinh!" Christina called out. "Come out! I'm not kidding!"

"Your feral friend is not here." the Skullgirl said. "It is only I, Kira."

"So you're the Skullgirl." Christina said, observing Kira from top to bottom. "You don't mind if I claim the Skull Heart."

"Strange." Kira spoke as her eyes widened in shock. "You are pure, but your mother was part of the Medici that ruined my mother's life. That's strange. Now you must be eliminated!"

Controlling her power, several thunder clashes with more of the blue glowing light. Christina looked around and she was no longer in the catacombs, but on a weird blue level surface that looked like it was made of veins. Various statues of the Divine Trinity were disintegrated and crushed once each of them begins to hover. The full moon was observable from the room and skulls were trashed on the ground beneath them.

"I will defeat you and the Medicis once and for all." Kira said, summoning gigantic skulls and creatures to surround her.

"This is gonna be fun!" Christina declared.

Christina begins to charge forth and use Vice-Verso to swing his arms around in a large radial 360 motion as she kicks the Skullgirl with blades from her shoes and attacked her body where the skulls didn't guard her. Though Kira kept sending mini skulls and some skulls from the blockade, Christina continues to fight her off with using her powerful hat. Then, Kira's eyes glowed bright red and now had a distantly humanoid silhouette made out of the veins on the ground behind her and command it to attack, and a shadowy figure shot up to punch Christina hardly. Getting up, Christina charged forward again and continues to delivering various punches for multiple times. Finally, Kira started to cry out in pain as her eyes glowed again with blood. Now she was nonentity more than a group of bones encircling the Skull Heart. Dodging the summoning skeletons and flying demon skulls, Christina lifts up a chuck of ground and tosses it into the air as she jettisons it towards Kira and quickly jumped behind her into midair to send out a powerful punch straight at the Skull Heart. Kira had accepted her defeat and let out a painful scream once her body finally vanished.

After defeating the Skullgirl Kira, Christine obtains the Skull Heart as she took a long look at it. She was thinking about the comment that Kira said before about her pure heart and what her mother said about the Skull Heart if she does have a pure heart. Then, Christina gazed curiously back at the artifact.

"So this is the Skull Heart, the true source of the Skullgirl's power." Christina muttered. "But I have no time for wishes. I need to bring it back to my parents."

"Thanks for dealing with Kira for me, Christina!" Kimlinh spoke, running to her best friend. "She was tough to fight. With one wish, you can do anything."

"I can't make a wish and that's my parents' mission they sent me." Christine replied, refusing Kimlinh's request.

"With or without your wish, you'll want something bigger for your parents." Kimlinh said with a shrug. "As long as your pure heart and amazing singing flows through your veins, no one can stop you."

Christina closed her eyes as she recalls all of her memories of the good times with her singing vocals, performing her concerts, and making numerous albums for her fans but she knows that Kimlinh has a point though.

"Pure heart, eh?" Christina sighed. She opened her eyes with determination. "Skull Heart! I wish the replica to my biological twin sister."

"Pure heart." A deep voice from the Skull Heart. "Your parents will be proud of you."

In a flash of light, the Skull Heart disappeared and the catacomb went back to normal. Christina was relieved for not becoming the next Skullgirl, but did enjoy the fight she had with Kira. With a grin, she headed out of the church and went to home.

Few days after her journey in defeating the Skullgirl, Christina was having a sleepover with Kimlinh, Christine, and her new twin sister named Aguilera. The quartet spenfd their time staying up later, talking about boys, using their powers, and playing around. As chrsitna watched kimlinh and christine playing Truth or Dare, Jason and Cerebella came in the room with smiles on their faces.

"Well done!" cerebella said. "The skullgirl has been deefated and your singing career has reached to the top."

"Even you wish for a sister, our career has become truly powerful and no one, not even the Medici Mafia, will be a match for us." Jason said with a smile.

With that, Christina looked away with a happy expression towards her twin and friends in satisfaction for making her wish.


End file.
